Users may be sent a variety of so-called “business-to-consumer” (“B2C”) electronic documents (e.g., electronic correspondence such as emails) from a variety of entities, such as businesses, clubs, sports teams, news outlets, etc. Unlike personal electronic documents (e.g., so-called “consumer-to-consumer” or “C2C” emails), B2C electronic documents may be generated from templates, and therefore it is possible to reverse engineer templates for a plurality of electronic documents that share fixed content and/or other attributes. Additionally, users sometimes elect to receive B2C electronic documents from particular entities, e.g., by signing up for a newsletter or newsfeed, or by agreeing to receive correspondence from the entity as part of another transaction. Thus, the entities from which a user receives B2C correspondence may be indicative of one or more interests of the user under some circumstances.